


The Only Hope for Me is You

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck has Lizzy for a Soulmate, Everyone has a soulmate, F/M, Soulmate AU, and shocking revelations stuff, but Lizzy puts herself under a coma when she felt their connection weakening massively, except for the Rejects, so Chuck tries to get help from Dean and Co.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a Soulmate. It's a known fact, and no one is excluded, not even God. </p><p>So when Chuck Shurley reaches out to Dean and his friends for help in recovering his Soulmate's consciousness before they both go into forever-sleep, Dean and Co must find a way to help save God's Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Under

(Lizzy Barnes' POV)

 

Lizzy felt the aching in her stomach first, before the pain increased and expanded to all parts of her small frame, from her legs, to her arms, to her chest, and finally, a pulsing migraine-like sensation in her head. "No, no, this isn't supposed to happen!" She cried out, standing up from her position by the study table, all attention on her work abandoned. "You weren't supposed to die." She said softly, closing her eyes, before bracing the growing discomfort and making her way to the bedroom with great difficulty. Her knuckles were white as milk where she grabbed a shaky hold on the banister of the oak stairs, and she could barely take a few steps before groaning in pain. _It's worse than what the Government says_ , she grimaced. _Losing a Soulmate is a zillion times more painful than child labour_.

Puffing out short, ragged breaths, she arrived in the bedroom, which she shared with Chuck, her Soulmate, who may be dying or dead in this exact moment. She didn't dare imagine a life without Chuck, and neither did he about her, so the two had devised a fail-safe plan to make sure nobody gets to the other for the intentions of torture or anything similar to that for means of information. She spotted the stuffed penguin on the shelf, next to the framed photos of the two of them, and also their potted cactus they named Phil. Chuck had won the stuffed penguin for her from the amusement park they went to on their second date, and it held a very significant sentimental value to them.

Clutching her stomach, Lizzy inched towards the penguin and grabbed it from its position before crumpling to the floor, doubled over in pulsing pain, letting out an ear-splitting scream. She wanted it to stop, for the pain to stop hurting her so much. Then she remembered that the pain of losing a Soulmate is only half of what the actual dying Soulmate is experiencing, and immediately she wanted to vomit, feeling very afraid for the love of her life. Chuck was a sweet, sweet guy, no matter how much of a divine being he was. He didn't deserve to be in so much pain.

" _Cum corpore et animo, semper in somno corporis subiiciam, non evigilabit, ni iudicium concurrit Soulmate!_ " Lizzy hissed the spell by the stuffed penguin's ear, and a bright purplish light blinded her, and then there was darkness.

-

(Chuck Shurley's POV)

 

"Why would I lie?" Chuck asked his sister, Amara, who was still wearing her long, black dress, despite being reassured that she had a zillion choices of clothes to choose from, and she only needed to imagine. After the whole incident of Amara nearly killing Chuck for good, the two decided to take time off from the world and spend some quality time together as a family, to make up for about a few billion years worth of lost time. Their first stop was Chuck's very small but very cozy home, where he was to meet his Soulmate again after a long time apart. 

The two of them were standing outside the house, a home that felt so familiar to Chuck, and yet so strange to Amara. For Chuck, he had many good memories there, because it's his _damn_ house, and for Amara...well, she was less than impressed when she found out her godly brother lived in a shabby little house that seemed as if no one had cleaned it in about a billion years. She secretly wondered if that were true. 

"You're going to love Lizzy, I swear." Chuck was nearly bursting with energy. He couldn't wait to show his big sister his Soulmate, Lizzy, who he had Connected with since...well, maybe a little after college? Lizzy is the love of his life, the yin to his yang, and all that. He wanted to show his elder sister that he Created something -no, someone- he loved better than nearly all that he had ever Created, including dinosaurs. He was really fond of dinosaurs, until Amara sent those meteors to destroy them. Now he can never make them just right like he did then, so he settled for the Jurassic Park movies.

"She's perfect, she's sweet, and kind, and she's really friendly, and I think you'll get along really well, and-" 

"Chuck." She placed a hand on her brother's green-jacketed shoulder, and he stopped babbling. "I get it, you're in love with this Lizzy of yours, and if you opened the door, maybe I could actually see how wonderful she is?" Blushing in embarrassment, Chuck took out the key to the house from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

The house was eerily quiet, and Amara voiced her opinion aloud. Being optimistic, Chuck suggested, "Maybe she went for groceries?" before catching sight of her abandoned laptop, which she had left on. _Okay that's weird_ , Chuck thought. She _never_ leaves her laptop on. And her Word document was unsaved! She would never _ever_ do that. She was a very careful and meticulous person in her work, and it's highly unlikely she should leave her things unattended like that. Unless...

Immediately Chuck sped up the stairs, ignoring Amara's questions of concern, nearly slipping down the stairs in the process. He turned into their bedroom, and his suspicions was confirmed when his gaze landed on the floor. There lay his Lizzy, her raven-black hair spread open like a fan beneath her head, her face a peaceful expression, her legs bent slightly inward as if she had fallen. But the one that scared him the most was the stuffed penguin in her right hand, its sewn-on smile a sinister black line across its previously innocent face. 

Amara was going to have to wait before she could really meet Lizzy Barnes, God's Soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Latin I used is roughly translated to...
> 
> "With sound body and mind, I subject my body into forever-sleep, not to be awaken unless my Soulmate concurs with the decision"


	2. No Hero

**~An amusement park, 5 years ago~**

 

_"Hey, c'mon, let's try that!" Lizzy pointed enthusiastically to a frighteningly tall rollercoaster, the ride filled with a zillion loops and 90 degree drops. Lizzy, being the overly-excited and hyper-eager girl she is, tugged at her best friend, Chuck's green jacket sleeve._

_"You and I both know I'm not going on that ride." Chuck shook his head in refusal. He wasn't a big fan of heights, not since he fell off that oak tree while reading under the admittedly great shade of the huge tree. "Besides, look at that line!" He pointed at the long trail of people lined up just for the Vomit-Inducer, the aptly-named rollercoaster clearly being the center of attraction amongst other rollercoasters. Glancing at Lizzy, who had a pout on like a very adorable 6-year old, he sighed._

_She always knew how to put on a sad puppy dog expression._

_-_

_"That surprisingly wasn't all bad." Chuck said feebly, knowing that his legs were shaky, thanks to sitting next to the one girl he ever really liked, on a very tall rollercoaster that had stomach-twisting drops and head-spinning loops. His knuckles were obviously really white from clutching the steel handle located in front of the seats, and he knew that no amount of wiping his palms on his jeans would ever stop him from being incredibly embarrassed for possibly his entire life. He probably left sweat drops on the handle too._

_Lizzy however, was amazingly carefree, obviously enjoying the fact that she had very strong wind caressing her extremely beautiful face, her black hair long tendrils whipping behind her. While his screams were of pure terror, hers was of excitement. Chuck was almost grateful he agreed with going on the ride, because he got to see Lizzy in her happiest state, her smile wide, loads of grinning, her eyes shining like a frickin' star. She loved rollercoasters, she had told him when they got off. She loved the feeling of being above everyone else, where there's nothing to stop her from throwing her hands up, having her face violently slapped by the sheer speed of unseen air, and letting out the loudest scream she could, because no one would ever judge her as everyone else is doing the same. Chuck had a sappy, 'my-best-friend-is-a-passionate-dork' look on his face as she spoke so intently of a frickin' rollercoaster. He loved how emotionally invested she was in the smallest of things, from the fan-favorite red Skittles to an unloved couch sitting outside her neighbour's house._

_Sharing a blue cotton candy ("Pink cotton candy is for people who don't know true sweetness" as told by Lizzy in defiance to gendered cotton candy), they walked all over the amusement park, pointing at strange things they saw, or snickering at the pudgy man who got mad that his darts never hit anything other than a 4. When the man threatened to get physical with the little man who managed the dart-throwing game, Chuck stepped forward to intervene. "Nobody pick on little dudes."  Chuck whispered at Lizzy. "I know what it's like, and fat men like him don't get anywhere stepping on the tiny dudes."_

_"Hey, man, is there a problem?" Chuck asked._

_"None of your business, fag." The fat man spat, and Chuck visibly tensed. Lizzy knew how much that word wounded him, ever since that thing with Mary. Apparently, Mary had denied rumours that she and Chuck ever had sex because she thought he was just a gross nerd, and when she got pregnant (Chuck swore up and down that he wore a condom), she freaked and spread vicious lies that Chuck boasted of doing the nasty with her because he wanted to hide the truth that he was gay. Surprisingly, the idiots at school lapped up the lie like obedient little dogs, and Chuck had gone through a tough time because of it._

_"I was asking him, not you." He turned to the dart-throwing booth manager. "Is this pudgy guy bothering you?"_

_"I didn't rig the damn game, alright? It's not my fault he can't throw a good one in." The man said, clearly about to shit his pants out for fear of the alarmingly big man who screamed at him._

_"What the fuck did you say?" The bigger man took a step forward until his round belly came in contact with the counter, being the only thing separating him from the poor cowering guy behind it. By then a few people have surrounded the booth, curious as to why a man like Pudge was yelling. Some parents even put their hands on their children's shoulders and steered them away from the swearing man, probably because they think swearing is such a bad thing._

_"Okay, how about I try?" Chuck suggested. "I'm the shit in dart-throwing, and if by luck, I hit Bull's-eye, you'll stop harassing this poor guy just because you suck at a game." Chuck said, and the big guy's nostrils were flared at such an insult, as if he was being ridiculed into a small molecule of a gigantic loser. Lizzy tried not to snicker at the guy's reaction, instead grabbing a large pinch of the blue cotton candy, popping it into her mouth, smiling at how the candy solidifies in her mouth. He's got no idea he's facing the one person she knew who could knock back a dozen vodka shots in rapid succession and still hit Bull's-eye._

_"Fine." The man said. "But he moves away." He pointed a fat index finger at the booth manager, and he nearly shrunk away from the man's glare. Abiding the man's condition, the booth manager moved to the side of the booth after handing Chuck four darts. Just as Chuck was about to throw, the man snarled at the booth manager, telling him to not touch anything, still under the delusion that the game was rigged. Sighing, he complied, raising his hands as if he was about to be arrested._

_Holding the first dart delicately between his thumb and index finger, Chuck flicked his wrist and a loud 'twack!' signaled the fact that the dart had come into contact with the dart board. Another three more darts, and then he was done. The booth manager let out a ragged breath of relief when he saw that each dart had either hit a 9 or Bull's-eye itself. The irritated man however, let out a string of angry curses at Chuck, the booth manager and the game, stalking away without any other word other than...well, let's just say all the moms and dads glared at him in anger for such an inappropriate behaviour over a little game like dart-throwing._

_"Oh, thank god!" The booth manager exhaled, grinning at Chuck. "That guy could swallow me whole in one gulp if you hadn't stepped in."_

_"Dart-throwing and humiliating bullies publicly have been very strange hobbies of mine." Chuck smiled. It was true, however, Lizzy thought. Chuck made it his mission to make sure no one went through what he had in high school, and now, at 30 years old, he's still holding on to that promise._

_Turning to the shelf of prizes, which consists of stuffed animals and bags of fudge, the booth manager grabbed a small stuffed penguin and handed it to Chuck, who began refusing profusely, stating that he wasn't a fan of stuffed animals, much less penguins, as he once saw a penguin brutalizing another penguin on Animal Planet, and he hasn't looked at penguins the same anymore. "It's not for you, silly." He said, before not-so-discreetly glancing at Lizzy, who hadn't noticed the exchange. With a murmur of thanks, Chuck went over to where Lizzy was, mentally screaming at himself, because of course it wasn't for him! Besides, Lizzy has a not-so-secret obsession with those black-and-white monsters..._

_Lizzy, pretending not to grin at her best friend, said, "You go, Captain America!", before noticing how flustered he was holding a penguin. "I thought you didn't like penguins..." She said slowly, before realizing that he was holding it out for her. When she grabbed it, he jerked her towards him, so that she was pressed up against him, squashing the penguin. "Chuck...?" She searched in his eyes, trying to figure out why the heck did he make her nearly trip when he pressed his lips against hers, slowly, as if not wanting to actually kiss her the way he wished he did._

_That kiss was one of the many kisses Chuck and Lizzy shared over the years._

**~Present Time~**

 

(Government Head Officer of the Soulmate Department's POV)

 

"Ma'am, there's been a sighting of two unregistered persons, one male and one female, outside that shabby house Agent Johnson from the Seattle HQ thought was empty when they inspected it. Should we look into it?" asked a fairly young male Soulmate Agent, who stood awkwardly by the doorway of the Head Officer's office, which had a great view of London, home of the Soulmate Headquarters, the main office for Soulmate activity. The Head Officer, Agent Tanya Barrymore, with short brunette hair, pursed lips and a formidable reputation, glared at the agent. Agent Barrymore was a force to be reckoned with, thanks to her reputation as being the number #1 Agent specializing in Soulmates. The younger agent had heard many stories of Barrymore, being the one to track down hundreds of Unregistered and put them in custody. She was also the one who had figured out the person responsible for the increase of illegal Separation, which meant Soulmates splitting up from their unique bond for another, putting an end to the Separation. Long story short, she was scary, and she knows it.

"I'll go myself." 


End file.
